Welcome To Intelligence
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Erin Lindsay gives Kim Burgess a very special welcome to the CPD's Intelligence Unit.


Disclaimer: _Chicago PD_ and its characters are the property of Wolf Films and Universal Television. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"So Kim, how's it feel to be back in Intelligence?" Erin Lindsay asked the woman sitting next to her at the bar.

"Great! I liked being on patrol but this is the big time!" Kim Burgess replied eagerly. She had been a member of the Intelligence Unit squad but ended up back on patrol after a short stint upstairs. Recently, Voight, the head of the unit, offered her a position on the squad and she promptly took it. "But…"

"I know. Hank partnered you with Alvin who isn't the warmest guy in the unit."

"Well, not that. He can be difficult but it's the grunt work…"

"Hank does that to every newbie in Intelligence. I had to do that too. And Alvin isn't the chauvinist he seems to be. Should've seen how he treated Jay."

"Doesn't matter. I'm glad I'm there."

"Well, you deserve it. You did great work in uniform and showed you have the brass ones Hank wants for squad members."

"Glad I didn't transfer to another district a while back. I don't think I'd be here if I had," Kim said.

"At Molly's?" Erin laughed.

Kim joined in, elbowing her easily as she replied, "No, you goof!"

"Hey, I'm a senior squad member. You can't call me a goof."

"Alright, Detective Goof," Kim teases.

"That's better."

"I know when winter hits, I'll wish I'd gone with Sean to San Diego but I'm glad I didn't do that either. I don't think I'd be able to get a position like this on the SDPD."

"Then your last two partners..."

"Actually, Julie was a good cop. She's just screwed because she screwed the wrong guy. Literally. Sucks that she's back at 26th and Cal as little more than a prison guard." Kim stared blankly towards the bar back as she said this.

"Earth to Burgess. Come in."

"Sorry, just thinking about Julie."

"Oh?" Erin prodded in a slightly lower tone than her normal, deep voice.

"No oh. There's no oh. I was just..." The second shot and third beer loosened her tongue and she said, "Alright, I always thought Asian women were..."

"C'mon," Erin prompted.

"Hot! I think they're hot, okay?" Kim whispered harshly at her friend, avoiding her eyes. Erin could see a bit of regret in her soulful eyes. Kim could have the most hang-dog face in Chicago if she tried. But, the senior cop had to admit, she was pretty cute too.

Erin put her hand on Kim's, "Hey, it's okay. I can understand why you liked her."

"But, I didn't... I'm not..."

By this point, they were leaning close to each other, whispering against the bar's noise. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Kim started to lean closer as Erin licked her lips.

A bottle fell behind them with a loud crash followed by yelling and laughter. They quickly jerked apart.

Her eyes darting everywhere but towards Erin, Kim shakily said, "I...I need some air. I'm going out for some...air. I... Uh... Um, I gotta..."

Before Erin could say anything, Kim was out the door and on the sidewalk. She carefully walked down the long side of the building, trying to figure out what had happened. Near the alley entrance at the end of the building, she was halted by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw Erin smiling at her. "Hey, it's okay. I totally get it."

As soon as those words left Erin's mouth, it was covered by Kim's.

Quickly pulling back, Kim's eyes were wide with fear. What had she done? "I... Oh god, Erin. I don't..."

Rather than say anything, Erin clasped Kim's head in her hands and pulled her in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

Finally breaking the kiss, albeit reluctantly, Erin said, "I know someplace much more comfortable."

"Let's go," Kim replied enthusiastically.

"Okay but I think we outta settle our tabs with Otis."

Kim gave a brisk nod and pointed at Erin, "Right…"

Inside, they maneuvered through the small crowd to the bar, finding Gaby, one of the other firehouse co-owners of the bar.

As they paid up, Gaby smiled at Erin, "Good call."

Kim looked at the EMT in confusion. How could she know?

Like she'd read the cop's mind, Gaby said, "Hey, I have a little gaydar. Rubbed off on me from working with Leslie during those years we rode together."

Erin barked out a laugh and gestured towards the door. Kim, still looking at Gaby, followed. Bouncing off an off-duty firefighter, she turned her attention to getting through the small crowd and back into the warm evening.

Outside, Kim took Erin's hand gingerly. Erin returned the clasp with a firmer grip and a smile. "So, my place or yours?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh. "What a cliché!" Erin giggled throatily and nodded. "Well, I have a studio on the edge of Bucktown and Humboldt Park."

"I think I'm closer. Let's go. Follow me. There're a few guest spots in the garage."

* * *

Erin's place was a condo tower at North Halsted and Fulton Street, overlooking the I-90-94 expressway just before the lanes disappeared into the so-called Hubbard Cave, a wide stretch of rail lines over the highway. Immediately west was the unofficial boundary of the Fulton Market District. Several alley entries and other access points had signs indicating increased truck traffic after 2 AM.

"If you're not used to it, sometimes the noise of the trucks loading and unloading can be annoying," Erin warned as they took the elevator up. "It's worse further south near Lake Street and down along Randolph though.

"But there're some great restaurants and bars in the area. Also a Whole Foods and a Mariano's for groceries."

"You're not too far from Greektown either."

"Yep, walking distance when the weather is good. Little Italy is only a mile or so further south too."

With a ding, the doors opened and Erin led her friend down the corridor to her apartment. "Here we are…

"I'll give you the formal tour…"

Entering the small foyer, Kim noted a small bedroom on the right and a bathroom on the left. Beyond was a larger room partly divided by a bar-like counter between the kitchen and the living room. Across the living room were floor to ceiling windows. The view of River North was stunning.

To the left, a door led to the master bedroom. Erin pointed out a large walk-in closet with the master bath beyond. The windows to the right, as it turned out, were really a sliding glass door to the small balcony. The balcony could also be accessed from the living room.

Nervous about why she was here, Kim stepped out to admire the view. The soft breeze brushed her hair as the steady hum from the highway below drifted up to them. Erin came up behind her, her hands gently resting on Kim's hips. Leaning forward, she settled her chin on Kim's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "See anything you like?"

Turning to Erin, Kim swallowed a gigantic lump in her throat before whispering her reply, "I do now."

The two joined their lips for a passionate kiss. This was a much deeper, more erotic kiss as Erin's tongue slid gently into Kim's welcoming mouth to tickle and tease before both tongues began the exciting, age-old dance.

Erin ended the kiss and led Kim back into the bedroom. She began to unbutton her blouse before Kim's eager eyes. As it fell open, showing the sports bra beneath, Kim had to ask, "Um, not that I don't want to but… Well, what about Halstead?"

Jay Halstead and Erin had a pretty hot, pretty serious affair but it didn't seem destined to last. As Erin said, "Jay and I realized we weren't really in love but more in lust. Well, we have an understanding. When I need some no-strings-attached sex, he's my go-to guy."

"Will I be your go-to girl too?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I… I don't know. I've never done this before," Kim replied, her eyes now on the hardwood floor.

"Well," Erin purred throatily, "let's see…"

Erin begins to unbutton Kim's blouse, kissing the other woman softly. As the blouse falls to the floor, she starts to kiss down to Kim's neck, sucking on the spot that elicits a groan from the former beat cop.

Gently cupping the still-covered breasts, Erin resumed her downward trail of exploration, kissing and lightly licking the exposed tops of Kim's breasts. She slid the cups down to expose Kim's already erect nipples. Not willing to wait any longer, she took one nipple in her mouth, her tongue teasing then licking the hard nub. She also nipped at it with her teeth, pinching just enough to send exquisite sensations through Kim's body that Erin could feel from her gentle grip on the other woman. Switching to the other nipple, she copied her actions.

Kim's reaction was a beautiful series of moans of pleasure. She'd had boys play and suck her tits but this was far beyond that. This was a woman making love to her breasts. A woman who knew what she was doing. What will it be like when Erin goes…

Ending her treatment of Kim's breasts, Erin kissed the flat stomach down to Kim's navel. Pausing the, she began to lightly tongue the small depression in the otherwise flat belly. When Kim began to squirm, she knew she'd gotten to the girl. She continued to French kiss that cute little belly button before she moved further 'south' on her new lover.

Slacks and panties puddled at Kim's feet as Erin gazed lustfully at the woman's core. There was a cute little V of brown pubic hair directing her where to go. As if she needed the help.

Tracing the V with her tongue, starting at the top down to the point before starting at the top of the other side, Erin could smell the growing arousal of her partner. She licked lightly at the now-dewy nether lips, making Kim weak in the knees.

Standing, Erin led the other woman to her bed and helped her recline. Then she stripped Kim of the last vestiges of her clothing – her white socks, tennis shoes having been toed off earlier. Erin rose to look down with a happy, excited smile even as she slowly stripped herself.

Kim's eyes were glued to Erin's hands as the sports bra was lifted up, then her focus was on the round breasts proudly on display. When Erin bent to push her jeans and panties off, Kim followed the hands. In seconds, standing before her was a brunette goddess.

Starting with the slightly disheveled hair, down over the beautiful face, the full breasts, flat tummy to the plump, furred mound between the legs, Kim was in awe. Any doubt about wanting a woman was lost forever. But, rather than say anything profound, she muttered, "You don't shave…"

With a throaty laugh, Erin replied, "I wax. Just my thighs though. I like the old-fashioned look."

Kim smiled widely, "Me too!"

"Now, where was I?" Erin crawled onto the bed, kissing Kim deeply. They lay together, their naked bodies caressing each other, as their tongues played and aroused.

Unable to wait any longer, Erin reluctantly pulled out of the kiss as she repeated her journey across Kim's body. Reprising her actions on the other woman's breasts, Erin licked then sucked on the nubbins – alternating between left and right breast even as she squeezed the mounds, causing the nipples to harden even more. Nipping each lightly, she pulled and tugged.

Erin was rewarded by Kim's moans as hands held her head to those luscious mounds. She continued to pleasure Kim's tits for several minutes as the aroma of an aroused woman grew in strength.

Again kissing down that flat, tone stomach, Erin probed the younger woman's navel, feeling every contour in the small depression. And amping up the volume of Kim's moans.

Scooting further down her bed, Erin slowly peeled the now-sodden outer lips apart to gaze lovingly at the other cop's wet pussy. With no further foreplay, Erin began to lick the musky nectar from the swollen lips before slipping between them and into Kim's pussy. Lapping away at the tiny pools of cum, Erin quickly discovered Kim's G-spot.

Focusing on that hidden pleasure bundle, she slid her tongue over it then into the woman before returning the excitable nerve cluster. Feeling Kim's walls tighten on her tongue, Erin pulled back. She was going to make the other's first lesbian experience a memorable one.

The outer labia again came under her loving attack. Erin tongues the inner and outer surfaces then lightly bit the flesh, tugging it and moving her head slightly left and right, like a dog worrying meat on a bone. After toying with the left labia, Erin nipped and tongued and tugged on the right. Back to the left when she heard, mixed in with her moans and mews, Kim mutter, "Please… Erinnnn…

Propping her chin in her hand, Erin smiled across Kim's body and sweetly asked, "Please what?"

"Please… Make me cum…"

"Of course, sweetie."

Erin slipped her tongue between the fleshy lips again and quickly found Kim's G-spot. Caressing it with her tongue, Erin felt the walls of Kim's vagina tighten on her tongue as a splash of the younger woman's cum filled her mouth.

As that happened, Kim's body tightened up and her hands pressed Erin's face into her pussy as her mind went blank with pleasure.

Once the woman went limp, Erin pulled away from her cunt. Pausing a moment to savor the taste of Kim's cum, she also listened to the woman's breathing as it slowly settled. Once it was close to normal, Erin swallowed then moved back. This time, she sucked the now-erect clitoris into her mouth.

Keeping her tongue out of play, she wrapped her lips around the base of the tiny shaft using suction to draw it further out of its protective sheathe. As she used her lungs to tease the small organ, Erin slipped three fingers into Kim and began to piston them in and out of the woman's buttery soft, wet pussy.

Kim was writhing on the bed, crying out for relief. Moans, groans and squeals mixed with, "Fuck meee… Oh Gooooddd! Gotta cummm… Errriiinnn!"

Hearing her name being called out, Erin began to delicately brush her tongue over the hyper-sensitive clit. In seconds, another splash of cum coated her fingers as she felt Kim's body tense and arc off the bed before she collapsed limply back.

When Kim finally opened her eyes, she was met by the smiling visage of her new lover. "My god, Erin… I never… I never knew… Shit! That was incredible!"

As a thanks for the compliment, Erin leaned over and kissed the recovering woman. Kim was enthralled by the taste of her essence on Erin. As they kissed, Kim flipped them over so she was on top. Beginning her own journey of discovery, she learned why the boys always doted on a woman's boobs. Especially full boobs like Erin's, coupled with her erect nipples. In seconds, the novice was suckling on Erin like she'd be a master at pleasing women.

Her tongue, lips and fingers were never idle while she pleased her seductress' breasts. Holding a nipple between her teeth as Erin had, her tongue toyed with the tip.

But she knew she had to show Erin how much she appreciated the incredible pleasure the other woman had given her. Kim had to taste Erin now.

She arranged herself between Erin's legs and looked at the blossoming pussy before her. There was some gleam in the dark triangle of curls above. She ran her tongue through the bristly fur, tasting traces of Erin in the droplets caught there.

Finishing with the thatch of hair, she moved down. Kim was hesitant as this would be her new reality – no longer just curious about sex with a woman but actually doing it. Even though she had sucked on Erin's tits and licked her pubic hair, after passionately kissing her, this was _the_ huge step and she was understandably nervous.

Leaning up, propped by her arms behind her, Erin used a gentle tone to say, "Kim, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Do not feel obligated to me, please."

Something about that gentle tone and the feelings behind it coalesced in the younger woman's mind. "No. I want to. But it is a big step. But I want to do this. I need to, you know?"

"I know, honey. Take your time. But I just want you to be ready."

Gazing in awe at the fleshy flower before her, Kim swallowed quietly then stated, "I am ready."

The first touch of her tongue to Erin's lips caused Erin to fall back on the bed with a light moan. Those moans grew in volume and occurrence as she thrilled to the novice tongue lapping away at her folds.

For her part, Kim was hooked. That first taste of a woman from her source, her core, was intoxicating. Salty, musky, spicy and delicious. The young brunette knew she could never completely sate her new-found appetite for a girl's cum.

What Kim lacked in experience, she more than made up for with her eagerness. And there was a naturalness to her oral ministrations thanks to knowing what felt good to her.

Ravishing the outer lips with her tongue and, like Erin, with her teeth was just the beginning. Pulling one lip taut with her teeth, she caressed the flesh trapped in her mouth with her tongue before letting it slap back in place. Nipping the right labia, she did the same. Kim even growled low in her throat as she did this, causing Erin to moan and giggle at the same time.

Before long, Kim pushed into another woman with her tongue for the first time. The buttery-soft, humid passage fit her tongue so naturally. Exploring the inside of Erin's pussy, she was thrilled as the other woman wrapped her legs around Kim's torso and ran her fingers through Kim's soft, long locks.

Erin, who had already been extremely turned on just being Kim's first female lover, was even more aroused when the woman began to lick her. As a result, it didn't take long for Erin to cry out as she climaxed on Kim's face, her juices spurting into Kim's mouth and onto her lower face.

Pulling out, Kim licked her lips. Then she whispered, "Wow! I did that?"

In a throaty purr, Erin said, "Yes, you did."

"Can I do it again?"

"Like you have to ask…"

Dipping her head again to Erin's core, she began to lick and tongue-fuck her fellow cop until Erin was a limp, quivering mass of sweaty flesh. Crawling up, Kim laid her head on Erin's breast as Erin enfolded her in a warm, snug embrace.

"So, can I be your go-to girl?" Kim asked, half-joking.

"You can be my all-the-time girl, if you want," Erin replied, not joking at all.

Cuddling, they kissed softly then fell asleep, totally sated. For the moment…

* * *

Even though they were asleep, on the other side of the building from the Market District, the blare of an air horn brought Kim to startled awareness. "Jeezus!"

Sitting up, Erin turned to her lover. "Hey, it's okay. Just some gear-jammer with no patience."

"I know. I just…" Kim glanced past Erin to the alarm clock on the night stand and giggled, "Two o'clock! Can't accuse them of false advertising."

"No, but I am mad they scared my girl. C'mere, I'll help you fall back asleep."

After another half hour, both exhausted women curled into each other and fell back into a contented sleep.

And that was the last time Kim Burgess was bothered by the early morning delivery trucks from the Fulton Market District.


End file.
